Al's Ways of Dealing With Ed
by LeFay Strent
Summary: Al had always had patience when dealing with his older brother but this time Ed has went too far! When Al uses his alchemy to deal with Ed, how will Taylor react to Edward's new look? -A side story for TBA-


**I started this one-shot a _long_ time ago but never finished it. I've been having a bad day though so I decided to work on it and get it done. If you're wondering why my day has been bad it's because I found out classes started today and my stupid self didn't know it. So I missed my first day of class and because of that I have facepalmed my forehead into oblivion. I fail at college life. TT_TT**

* * *

Alphonse always had patience when it came to Edward. No matter how reckless or rash his brother became, Al would stick with him and be the voice of reason. It took a great amount of effort to stay calm and handle things rationally. Whenever Ed did something considerably stupid, Al settled things peacefully. But not anymore. Ed had gone too far this time. Al would use a new way to deal with Ed. And it wouldn't be pleasant.

Al honestly couldn't remember what had started their original argument but it got to the point where both of them were shouting at each other and saying many things to anger the other. Al had stormed off in a fit of rage. He usually stayed calm at times like this but not now. Too much had been said between the brothers. Ed had to learn a lesson. So Al laid a trap for Ed.

Ed had been fuming, walking down the streets of Central. Him and Al had been fighting at the library when Al had stormed off. Ed didn't care. Let him go sulk. Whatever. Ed was headed back to the dorms when the unthinkable happened.

_Later…_

Ed woke up groggily. He slowly recalled what had happened to him. Al had turned evil and used alchemy against him in some sort of strange transmutation, making him pass out. Ed's head throbbed painfully. He touched it gingerly. He froze when he felt two fuzzy things on top of his head.

"What the hell?!" Ed shouted, jumping up and feeling his head frantically. The things were still there and he could _feel_ them.

Ed ran to the nearest reflective object which happened to be a shop window. He gasped at his reflection. Not only did he have _cat ears_ he had other _cat_ features, including a _tail_! Golden eyes, brighter than before, stared back at him with slit pupils. His tongue grazed over sharp teeth. He stopped looking at that point, all of it becoming too much for him.

Ed shut his eyes and chanted, "It's a dream! It's just a dream! Oh gate, please be a dream!" He peeked out of one eye to find that the ears and such were still there. Nope. Not a dream.

"I'm going to tear Al apart!" Ed roared. He threw the hood of his coat over his head and ran to the dorms. Al could have went back there after he had turned Ed into a chimera. If he had, Ed hoped he hadn't still been angry enough to turn Taylor into a chimera as well. One of them was enough, and Al would pay for this severely.

He took shortcuts to get there as quickly as possible, jumping slightly whenever a pedestrian came to close to him. When the building came into view, he sighed in relief. He hurried inside and climbed the stairs to the right floor and rushed to their room.

Taylor looked up from her drawing when someone burst into the room and slammed the door behind them. She saw the familiar red coat and relaxed. But wait, why did Ed rush in like that? And…why was he wearing his hood? He never wore his hood up.

"Ed?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

Ed spun around. Upon seeing that it was only Taylor he let out a shaky breath.

She frowned, set aside her sketchbook, and approached him. Curiously, when she got closer he ducked his head like he didn't want her to see him.

"What's going on Ed?" she asked, worried. Ed seemed…timid. That, in an of itself was bad news. Ed radiated confidence like a fire radiated heat. Timid was not natural for him.

Ed scanned the room as if looking for someone. Satisfied that they were alone, he led Taylor back over to the couch and gestured for her to sit. He sunk into the cushions as well and began, "Something happened."

"Really? And here I thought everything was just peachy," Taylor replied.

Ed frowned at her sarcasm, "Anyway, Al and I…we got into a fight and well… he did something."

Taylor raised her eyebrow, "Something as in what?"

"It's better if I show you. Just promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I-"

"Just do it!"

She backed off, "Okay, okay! I promise. Are you happy now?"

Ed nodded. Then he took a deep breath and removed his hood. He watched for Taylor's reaction with fear in his eyes.

Taylor could not have been more surprised if Mustang had shown up wearing a miniskirt. It was something straight out of a fan fiction and she didn't know whether to laugh or freak out. Instead, she just sat there and gawked at Ed's new features. His eyes were brighter and larger with thin, oval pupils, the teeth that Taylor had noticed had looked odd were sharp, and most noticeably, Ed now had a set of fluffy, golden cat ears on his head. Oh, and the tail. Taylor could see it flick back and forth behind him.

"So…_Al_ did this?" she asked in a subdued voice.

"Yeah," he nodded with clenched fists. "That little…ARG! I'm the older brother, damn it! He should respect me!"

"And instead of talking like rational people Al turned you into a cat chimera," Taylor stated.

Ed's ears lowered sullenly as he pouted. Obviously, he wasn't fond of being a cat chimera.

Taylor's eyes became sparkles at the sight as Ed overloaded her cuteness intake. "AW!" she squealed as she glomped the poor boy.

Ed blushed from her nearness, "Hey! What are you doing?"

Taylor leaned back and tried to compose herself, "Sorry, it's just that you look so cute."

He crossed his arms, "It's not a compliment for a man to be called cute."

"Aw, looks like Edo's upset," she teased, poking one of his ears. It flicked in response.

"Whoa," Ed said as he reached up to the ear. "That felt weird."

"I bet," she agreed. "Has anything else changed, other than the obvious?"

Ed pondered this, "Now that I think about it, my senses seem to be heightened. I can see farther and more clearly. And these giant ears have some use I guess cause I can hear people walking down the hall…What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Taylor smiled mischievously. She continued to dangle a piece of string in front of him and Ed's eyes followed it, distracted. A little fang poked over his lip and his ears angled in the most adorable fashion.

"AWWW!" she cooed, unable to resist hugging him again.

He snapped out of his trance, "Ya know, you could try to look like you're not enjoying this so much."

"Oh, and you're saying you don't find this the slightest bit interesting?"

"Absolutely not," Ed said firmly.

She leaned back to look at his face. He narrowed his eyes at her as he sensed she was planning something. She reached up and Ed assumed she was going to poke one of his ears again. He was unprepared when a wave of pleasure tingled from his scalp all the way down to his spine. His eyelids drooped and he felt a sort of fuzziness, like he had taken some sort of pain medication that made you drowsy.

"Hey! C-cut it out! Th-that's not…st-stop whatever y-you're do-…"

Taylor watched in fascination at Ed's reaction to her scratching his ears. The more she scratched the less coherent he became and the more relaxed he looked. When she added her other hand, Ed all but melted. He leaned into her hands and began _purring_.

"J-just keep…doing that…yeah…" Ed purred, closing his eyes in absolute contentment. Under her touch he dissolved, forgetting about anything and everything around them.

Taylor giggled, finding him amusing and adorable. Especially when he slumped over into her. As he curled up to her, her cheeks warmed but a smile played on her lips. She continued her ministrations, scratching the sensitive area between his ears. Ed purred even louder and Taylor could feel the vibrations like they were from a motor. He hugged her around the waist and nuzzled his face against her neck, the action pushing Taylor's back against the couch arm. This allowed Ed to practically lay on top of her.

_I wonder if he even realizes what he's doing_, Taylor thought. Maybe she should stop…But he just looked so irresistibly cute! She couldn't bear to stop now. And besides, Ed had told her to keep scratching him, albeit he was a little distracted…

Taylor was startled out of her musings when she felt a rough, wetness against the skin of her neck, eliciting a tingling shiver. It took a moment but she realized that Ed had licked her.

"…Ed?" she asked hesitantly, her fingers halting in their movements.

"Nnngh…" Ed moaned in complaint, rubbing his head against her hands in an effort to get them to resume their scratching.

_Must be those cat instincts_, Taylor guessed. _He's completely out of it. Oh, the things I could do to him…Wait! Bad Taylor! Don't take advantage of the distracted, adorable kitty Edward!_

_But…he's just so damn tempting!_ the other part of her mind screamed.

Taylor's fingers resumed their scratching without conscious decision. Ed showed his gratitude by letting out a purring moan, stretching his body out to rest flush against her as they slumped further into the couch. His eyes closed in bliss, the bridge of his nose skimming across the heated flesh of her neck, his breath ghosting across her skin and causing goosebumps, one hand at her waist and the other dangerously close to her breast, his legs positioned between hers, Taylor on her back and him virtually laying on top of her… Ed wasn't the only one who was distracted at the moment.

And when those sinful hips of his made a slow grind of want against her, Taylor's head just about exploded.

"Oookay! Too much! Too much!" Taylor squeaked, jumping off the couch and nearly sending Edward to the floor. The blonde neko made a disgruntled sound at the loss of his heat source/pillow/ear scratcher and almost went to follow her before stopping on the edge of the couch, peering around in bewilderment. Hazy, golden eyes flicked around, first staring at the empty space Taylor had left behind and then to the girl herself. He gazed up at a panting, blushing Taylor, wondering for a moment why she looked so flustered.

Ed blinked, then glanced back and forth between the couch and Taylor. His ear flicked. His tail twitched. Then his eyelids lifted in embarrassed astonishment at what he had just been doing.

"I…uh…" he tried but couldn't speak properly. He swiftly darted to the other end of the couch, fidgeting and looking at anything but her. His face was so hot someone could fry eggs on it. "S-sorry, Taylor…I didn't…I, um…I'm gonna kill Al."

Taylor let out a shaky breath, attempting to cool herself down. The blush on her face stayed stubbornly fixed in her cheeks. She shook her head, sitting stiffly on the opposite end of the couch, "No, it's okay. I was the one who started it. Nothing to apologize for." _And it wasn't exactly unpleasant_, she mused to herself. Things had just gotten a little too…intimate. And she wasn't sure either of them were ready to take a step in that direction. Especially not when Ed was so influenced by his feline instincts at the moment.

"Uh, right," he agreed. Although his face remained hidden behind his bangs, his tail's frantic movements belied his nonchalant response. Both of them were more than a little self-conscious.

Taylor ran a hand through her bangs, suppressing the urge to sigh. Then that urge was replaced by another one when she had a random thought and she did nothing to hide it. She laughed, "If that's how you act when someone scratches your ears, I wonder how you would react to some catnip."

He turned to her with narrowed eyes, some of his blush fading with his new irritation, "You better not. I have fangs now you know and I'm not averse to biting."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Ed scowled and threw one of the couch pillows at her, causing her to dissolve into giggles.

And just like that, the awkward tension was gone.

Edward rolled his eyes at the laughing ginger, "Alright, alright! Would you give it a rest and help me with my revenge plans already?"

With a few more chuckles and eyes full of mirth, Taylor conceded, "Okay then, if that's what the kitty wants."

There were a few more laughs and teasing on Taylor's part, and from Ed a few complaints and one hiss that surprised both of them, but the two of them managed to work together and devise a plan of revenge.

Later that afternoon, Al was very confused when after he entered the dorm room a bright flash of light appeared and he suddenly found himself sporting a matching pair of metal kitty ears and a tail.

* * *

**Heh, so there ya go. I just set aside the whole seriousness of Ed becoming a chimera and focused on his and Taylor's interactions with each other. And I absolutely adore kitty Ed! Kitty Ed is my weakness! X3**

**Thanks goes to Ittam the Great, who inspired this one-shot.**


End file.
